


Festis Bei Umo Canavarum

by RunawayDragons



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Mera Hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayDragons/pseuds/RunawayDragons
Summary: Based off a drabble prompt: "Don't worry, I've been arrested before, I can get us out of this."Takes place towards the end of Act 1.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Mera Hawke - Force Mage and Disaster Human





	Festis Bei Umo Canavarum

Someone had left her a note, warning of an incoming ship that supposedly carried slaves to be sold, the deal happening that night, at the docks. Alone at Gamlen’s house, as her mother and Carver had gone out together, with Gamlen as usual leaving without any offer of his plans, Mera had been left with only Doug to keep her company. She ran her eyes over the document one more time before casting her gaze towards her faithful companion; Doug, always eager for adventure, whined and shifted his weight pointedly towards the door. Mera didn’t need any more urging than that, she grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder with ease, and headed out the door. 

The sun was beginning to set, long shadows stretching across the dusty alleyways in Lowtown. People scuttled about, eager to get themselves securely indoors before dark. A few merchants offered a smile or a wave as Hawke made her way through the market area, some had been clients in her smuggling days, others had been more than happy to use her services for varying business ventures. Somewhere above someone played music, the sound gently wafting down with the breeze. The music made her nostalgic, a feeling that didn’t help the loneliness that always lurked just below her smiling eyes. 

Maybe it was that wish to not be alone that had sent her feet not towards the docks as originally planned, but towards the edges of Hightown and the abandoned mansion that reeked of mold and old blood magic (a smell all too familiar in Kirkwall). The door wasn’t even closed, let alone locked, so Doug had eagerly shoved his big head through and barked happily in greeting before bounding inside with his stubby tail wagging merrily.

Fenris greeted the hound with an ear rub and a smirk that quickly disappeared as Mera made her way in behind her Mabari. Awkward silence filled the room, only broken up by the happy panting of a dog who could care less about the social complexities and tension that plagued the two people with him. Mera took a deep breath to steady herself, slightly annoyed that whenever Fenris looked at her she felt slightly off kilter.

“Any interest in checking this out with me?” She said, as she tossed the note onto the table next to Fenris. 

Much to her frustration, Fenris didn’t even glance at the note, just gave (what felt like to her) a very judgemental look, before speaking, “I told you I would be of service to pay my debt to you, if you need my assistance, you need to merely ask.”

“Yes, well this isn’t quite that serious. Just some mess that needs dealing with at the docks, some slaves to be freed, maybe find something worth some gold. I figured you might be up to watch my back if you didn’t have any big plans this evening.” She said a little frostier than intended, although her obvious side eye at the unopened bottle of wine on the table as she finished speaking couldn’t be helped. 

Fenris didn’t bother answering her, he just got up from his seat, grabbed his sword, and headed for the door, leaving Mera frustrated and trying to catch up after Doug had cut her off in his rush to be the next to leave. 

The walk to the docks was quiet, only broken by the occasional canine comment from Doug; a growl at someone who got too close, a happy pant of greeting as they passed someone he knew (mostly guard patrols from Aveline’s barracks). The tension had seeped out of the air between warrior and mage, replaced by an easy companionship both enjoyed but refused to remark on. Mera didn’t understand it, but she did notice how it was easier to relax when Fenris was nearby. He was one of the only people she felt she could be silent around, which was a rarity for her. 

By the time they reached the docks, the sun had set, and the stars were mostly hidden from view by the smoke wafting from foundry chimneys. The air was full of the sound of water slapping rock, wooden boards creaking and groaning from constant motion, as well as the scurrying of small animals hunting for food in the deepest shadows. A few lampposts sputtered fitfully in the night, barely illuminating the walkways and roads near the water. 

Mera moved easily between crates and refuse, making her way towards their destination. Fenris followed closely, his movements mimicking hers, as acknowledgement of her familiarity with the territory. They found their prey easy enough, a group of shadowy figures speaking in hushed tones, making pointed and furtive movements as they talked. Once Mera had heard enough to confirm her suspicions she let all hell break loose. 

Everything happened very quickly, shouting and cursing filling the air. Mera used her well honed force magic to stun most of the suspected slavers, while Fenris easily dispatched the handful of guards who tried to fight back. Doug helped as well, watching Mera’s back with the ferocity of his war hound lineage. Once it was over, Mera tied up the stunned survivors of their attack and smirked happily at Fenris, enjoying a job well done. Fenris didn’t smile back, but his usual glower had lost some of it’s edge. 

And then it all went to shit.

*****

Mera Hawke sat on a bench outside the small building the guards used as their base of operations at the docks, she grimaced at the ropes that bound her wrists together tightly.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve been arrested before, I can get us out of this.” She said softly with a tone of false confidence that doesn’t even fool herself.

Fenris doesn’t seem reassured, and the sigh he releases has a tint of resignation to it. Mera winces internally, and for the hundredth time curses their bad luck and her inability to not make matters worse with her obvious disregard for authority. Now it’s her fault that they’re both in this position, she’s just glad at least Doug had the good sense to make himself scarce after she’d realized that the young guards who’d stumbled upon her looting a corpse weren’t going to stand down. She retained the small hope that her name dropping with the patrol leader had paid off. 

They waited on that bench for what felt like hours, Fenris still as the darkness around them, eyes closed and body relaxed. While Mera was the exact opposite, barely able to stay in one position for more than five minutes at a time, her body tense, and the anxiety making her itchy. 

*****  
Aveline was tired. Her shift had been long, and she was covered in grime from head to toe. She’d been looking forward to a bath and her bed, but instead, she got a young recruit nervously trying not to make eye contact while handing her a note. She read it twice, to give her brain a chance to process, and to start planning how she was going to deal with the mess. 

She was unsurprised to find Doug waiting for her at the barracks door. The hound happily kept her company as she walked through the dark streets on her way to rescue her friend. Mera was clearly happy to see her when she arrived, but a hand held up in warning stopped her from speaking. It didn’t take long to sort out the problem, the younger guards were easily persuaded by her words, and intimidating demeanor. Aveline had gained a reputation, one that garnered her some leeway with how the rules got interpreted where Hawke was involved. 

It took her less than five minutes to have Hawke and Fenris freed and on their way. Aveline turned down Hawke’s offer to buy her a drink as thanks, “You want to thank me? Next time you decide to take on the filth in Kirkwall, check with me first.”  
And with that Aveline was gone, leaving Mera feeling chagrined and staring at the darkness where her friend had been.

Maybe it was the fact that she looked rather small, standing there in the dark, her emotions clearly seen on her face, shoulders sagging in defeat. Or maybe he was finally starting to think of Mera as a person and not just a mage (and not that when she smiled at him he felt like weight had been lifted from his shoulders making it easier to breath), after the past six months of fighting by her side. Either way, Fenris decided to be kind.

“I could use a drink.” He said, his tone lacking it’s usual disdain. 

Mera almost jumped, she was so surprised, but she caught herself and instead offered a roguish wink and headed towards the Hanged Man, hand clapping to her thigh to get Doug’s attention. 

*******

They’d found a booth in a back corner, and ordered drinks. By the time they had finished their second round, conversation had actually started flowing. 

“No, really. I’ve managed to pick up a few phrases and words. ” Mera says, merriment in her sea blue eyes. 

Fenris stares at those eyes a moment longer than he meant to, he breaks the tension by making a disbelieving noise into his tankard before taking another sip. 

“ _Avanna, Fenris!_ ” She greets him with false grandeur, bowing slightly from the waist while trying to convey a solemn tone, but her eyes betray her again, too much amusement in them. 

Fenris can’t help but smirk, more entertained than he would have expected. 

“Okay, what else do you know?” He asks curiously. 

“Mostly swear words….” Mera breaks into alcohol induced giggles, and mutters, _“Kaffas”_ as she realizes she can’t stop laughing. 

****

After two more rounds they head home, Fenris finding himself helping Hawke towards Gamlen’s house, as she’d swayed more than he’d liked when they exited the tavern. He’d had to put an arm around her waist to stop her from tripping on her own feet. She’d muttered an abashed apology, admitting she hadn’t had this much to drink in a long time. He’d merely grunted a response, too focused on the fact that his skin felt oddly electric where their bodies touched.

After conquering the stairs up to the door, the two took a moment to steady themselves. Mera found herself reluctant to move away from his support, a fact that made her cheeks burn, and made her grateful for the darkness around them that hid them. 

“I think I’ve got it from here…” her voice trails off, clearly unsure what to say next. She takes a deep breath before carefully stepping away to lean her shoulder on the door frame. He doesn’t move, and she can’t help but feel how thick the air is between them. 

“Thank you for helping me tonight, and apologies again for the extra trouble.” Her words feel small compared to the emotions she can feel bubbling at the edges of her thoughts. She waits another moment before carefully letting herself inside. Doug follows, after giving Fenris’ open hand a butt with his head in farewell. 

Fenris waits until the door closes to turn on his heel and make his way back down the steps. His own emotions aren’t what he expected, and he finally lets the words at the front of his mind escape into the night air, “ _Festis bei umo canavarum._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> "Festis bei umo canavarum" means "You'll be the death of me" in Tevene. ;)


End file.
